


I Walked With You Once Upon A Dream

by bluemandycat



Category: Astro Boy (2009)
Genre: I literally just wanted to write something where Astro got a boyfriend, M/M, and then it morphed into this
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-31
Updated: 2016-10-31
Packaged: 2018-08-28 04:07:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8431282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluemandycat/pseuds/bluemandycat
Summary: Astro visits Toby's old lab. Astro meets a very cute guy.





	

**Author's Note:**

> let astro boy have a boyfriend 2k16
> 
> but seriously, take this oc nonsense

            Toby’s memories didn’t all register at first. Sure, Astro knew Toby’s name, and age, and favorite flavor of ice cream, and where he lost his first tooth, but he lost a lot of memories. Astro, for instance, couldn’t remember a thing about Toby’s mom, even though logically he knew he had to have one. And he didn’t remember the names of any of Toby’s friends, or even if he _had_ friends. He wasn’t honestly sure if the info was lost, or just repressed under what differentiated Astro from Toby.

 

            Given all this, it really shouldn’t have been much of a surprise what happened when Astro had decided to pay a visit to Toby’s old lab.

 

            The lab was always kind of dancing at the back of his mind. He knew, for instance, that it was where Toby had gone to de-stress and get away from his dad, and work on projects. He was honestly a little bit curious as to what Toby had come up with. He only sort of remembered how to get there. He didn’t want to ask his dad, for fear of dredging up painful memories, so he toughed it out and relied on muscle memory to guide him to where he needed to go.

 

            The lab ended up being part of a larger building full of labs and garages and body shops, and when Astro asked, in a small voice, if he could perhaps look at Toby Tenma’s old lab, the woman filing her nails behind the front desk was delighted to oblige him. Being a superhero did have its perks.

 

            Thankfully, nobody had bothered to clean it out, whether from respect or laziness. It was a lot messier than Astro expected. Parts were stacked on top of each other in no apparent pattern or form. And yet, the longer he stared at the mess, the more it made sense to him. _Yes, of course there are two different piles for wires! They’re based on what power sources can be used with what kind of metal and filament! Duh!_

            He took a look at some of the blueprints. He could just _barely_ make out what the reasoning behind a nuclear-powered cat would be (he rolled up the blueprint anyways to give to Zane, just on general principle).

 

            As he was looking over notes on how to improve artificial agriculture (and Toby’s little drawings of corn and wheat in the margins), a small noise from the direction of the doorway made him look up. The person in the doorway was, to say the least, absolutely paralyzing.

 

            It was a boy, about Astro’s age, maybe a little bit older. He had straw blonde hair that poked out from a backwards green baseball cap, and hazel eyes. He was wearing a purple t-shirt that was holey and smeared with axle grease, and grey cargo pants. He was also extremely attractive. And familiar. Astro’s heart did a _bump-bump!_ against his will.

 

            Upon noticing that Astro had noticed him, the boy cleared his throat. “Um, Toby?” he said.

 

            Astro deflated. He never liked having to break the bad news to Toby’s old acquaintances. “Astro. The robot. Sorry.”

 

            The boy looked away. “Sorry,” he said. “Bad habit. I guess there’s still a part of me that…,” he trailed off. “Anyways,” he continued, “You have his memories, right? If I remember correctly?” Astro nodded. “Do you…remember me? At all?”

 

            “No, I don’t. Uh, sorry,” Astro squeaked out, apologizing a second time. He was still a little shocked that this living Prince Charming was talking to him.

 

            The boy walked over to him, and extended a hand. “Jonathan Raycara. But most people call me Rocket. I work on vintage robots in a garage here.”

 

            Astro shook his hand. “Astro Tenma, but most people call me Astro Boy. I was checking out Toby’s old stuff. I’ve never been here before.”

 

            Rocket’s eyes darted around the lab. “Oh yeah, Toby used to make some pretty cool stuff here. I remember I’d slack off on my own projects just so I could hang out and help him out with his stuff. He did a lot of biological-robotics fusion stuff.”

 

            “Were you and him friends?” Astro asked.

 

            Rocket’s gaze moved back to Astro, and he rubbed the back of his neck, self-conscious. “Uh, we were a little more than that,” he explained. “We were kind of dating.”

 

            Astro internally slapped himself. So _that’s_ why he was so familiar and attractive! He was Toby’s boyfriend! Astro’s bad recollection of Toby’s relationships had sent him into a very awkward situation, it seemed.

 

            “I didn’t know Toby had a boyfriend,” Astro asked.

 

            “Yeah, well, we were kind of doing it in secret. He wasn’t sure how his dad would take it, and my parents aren’t exactly great with that kind of thing, so we kept it quiet.” Astro fidgeted, unsure of what to say. Rocket’s expression softened. “But hey. That’s in the past. It’s cool that you have his memories, but, uh, you don’t have to talk to me if you don’t want to.”

 

            “No, no! I’d love to talk to you! I mean, I’m not a genius like Toby was, but maybe…,” Astro blurted out. Rocket smiled, showing a dimple, and then looked at his watch.

 

            “Oh man, my break’s almost over. I have to get back to work.” He walked back to the door, and turned around. “Uh, my garage is right down the hall. Room 183. If you ever wanted to talk again.

 

            Astro managed a smile. “Sure! I’ll see you then.”

 

            Rocket returned the smile, and walked away.

 

            The second he left, Astro got a warning message from his nervous system that he was in danger of critically overheating.

**Author's Note:**

> might write another chapter
> 
> comments and kudoes drive me on!


End file.
